


Public Display of Affection

by FatalTie



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalTie/pseuds/FatalTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feel of your hand in mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Durarara!! Kink meme 800 million years ago.

\- - - 

It just wasn’t fair. 

Kida couldn’t help but glare hatefully down at the couple making out heavily in the courtyard. And if they were given a few more minutes, Kida was sure they might just plain start having sex. How come no one seemed to care? Students walk by, barely giving a glance to the creepy couple that was Seiji and Mika. Teachers did seem to take notice, but only asked that they keep their hands to themselves. And then Seiji and Mika would simply wait until the teacher walked away before getting right back to their activities. 

Absolutely ridiculous. 

However, it wasn’t the fact Seiji and Mika almost-not-quite have sex in public that particularly bothers Kida. It was the fact no one particularly cared either. Because that was normal. It wasn’t weird. 

Kida frowns for moment. Actually no, Seiji and Mika were very much NOT normal and in fact very weird. But that was beside the point. The point was that it wasn’t weird for a girl and a boy to be close and show affection in public. It was expected even nowadays. 

It wasn’t the same case for a boy and another boy. 

His fingers clench tighter around the chain link fence as he continues to look down enviously at the couple below. What he wouldn’t give to be able to have the freedom to just… 

Kida glances wistfully over his shoulder to look at Mikado talking animatedly to Anri about some sort of movie. 

They never really talked about their relationship officially. One day they had simply sort of fallen into it. Tentative first kisses and nervous touches slowly evolved with time. Over the course of a few months, embarrassed I like you’s became whispered I love you’s. Despite the gentle shift in their relationship within the privacy of themselves, their outward appearance remained the same. 

To the rest of the world, Kida and Mikado appeared to be every bit the best friends they had always been (though sometimes Kida thinks Anri has an inkling). The only real notable change was the rather dramatic decrease in the number of times Kida hit on girls (he still sometimes did just for the fun of it), but most people chalked it up to him finally beginning to mature. 

Without realizing it they had both fallen into a non-verbal agreement to keep their relationship to themselves. But lately Kida has been having a hard time remembering that. The frequency in which he has to hold himself back from kissing Mikado in public, or even grabbing his hand, had been getting out of hand recently. 

As Kida returns his gaze back to the couple below, he wonders if Mikado has noticed. They haven’t talked about it, but Kida has noticed that whenever he accidently makes a grab at Mikado’s hand, or leans in to kiss him the other boy would move away right before Kida realizes what he’s doing.

Kida watches as Seiji and Mika finally pull apart to begin to cuddle (which might have been cute if they were anyone else) and feels the envy burn in the pit of his stomach. He, no they, shouldn’t have to feel this way. They shouldn’t have to feel like they need to hide their relationship.

He shouldn’t have to double check no one is looking to kiss Mikado.

He shouldn’t have to do the same just to hold his boyfriends’ hand.

And Mikado… Mikado shouldn’t have to worry about what other people will think of them either.

The blonde boy abruptly turns away from the fence to walk over to Mikado before dropping onto the bench next to the smaller boy. Mikado stops mid-sentence to give a curious glance to Kida.

“… Uh, Kida-kun is something wrong?”

Ah, his face probably doesn’t look very happy right now. Kida gives a non-committal grunt in response, which only makes Mikado frown and furrow his eyebrows in worry. The look is enough to bring a small smile to Kida’s face. So cute~

“Ah~ No need to look so worried Mikado~! I was just thinking of some boring stuff~” Kida speaks cheerfully while waving his hand dismissively between them.

Mikado continues to frown though he looks a little less worried now. After a small pause, he turns to face to Anri once again. Anri also gives a small curious glance to Kida, before returning to the conversation. 

As they talk, Kida watches as Mikado finishes off his lunch before setting the container on the ground next to his feet. With nothing occupying his hands now, Mikado sets one on either side of him. One of them sits comfortably next to Kida’s own hand. 

Mikado has really soft hands. Often when the two of them are alone, Kida grabs Mikado’s hand just to play with it. They are rather delicate feeling and smooth to the touch. Such a contrast to his own hands, rough and angled. Kida often teases Mikado about how girly his hands are, but really Kida likes the feel of the smaller boy’s hand in his own.

It would be nice to hold Mikado’s hand whenever he wanted.

Kida takes another few moments to just stare at Mikado’s hand sitting idly next to his own, before glancing around the rooftop. The lunch period is almost over, and the rooftop is now devoid of people other than the three of them. Glancing back down at Mikado’s hand, Kida makes his final decision.

It’s time for a change.

“Mikado.”

Both the other boy and Anri start at the sudden interruption. Mikado turns to face Kida, hesitant at the strangely serious tone Kida has used.

“… Yes?”

He swiftly takes Mikado’s defenseless hand into his own, threading their fingers. Mikado squeaks in surprise and Kida thinks the poor boy might have been about to say something, but he’s too busy having Kida’s mouth smashed against his.

The not-really-a-kiss is over almost as soon as it started, leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Kida realizes that maybeeee he should have tried just talking to Mikado first. But what’s done is done, and now he only hopes that Mikado isn’t too upset with him. 

When Mikado doesn’t undo their still clasped hands, Kida feels a bit of relief overtake him. However, Mikado’s face is beginning to turn a rather amusing shade of red, as he tries to speak through his stutter.

“K-k-k-k-k-KIDA- WHAT- UH-“ Mikado turns to look at a pink faced Anri, who has still yet to say anything, before squeaking again. The sight sends Kida’s moe-radar in overdrive, soooo cuttteeee. He leans in to kiss Mikado again, but the boy leans away stuttering all the more.

“W-wait- Kida-! Sonohara-san is right…” The flustered boy looks over to Anri again, before falling silent. The blush manages to spread up to his ears and down his neck. Kida pouts childishly before he decides to take a glance at Anri as well.

The bespectacled girl is perhaps a bit pink, but there is also a small smile on her face. The blonde turns back to Mikado, still pouting.

“So~? Anri doesn’t mind~! Right Anri-chan~?” 

The girl slowly shakes her head.

“Um, n-no I don’t mind.”

Mikado looks surprised at this admission.

“…O-oh.” 

The grip Mikado’s hand has on Kida’s tightens slightly, and Kida grins cheekily. The three of them sit in silence for a while, before Anri begins packing up her things.

“… The bell is going to be ringing soon,” She pauses, “… I’m going to go ahead and head back to class now.” She stands and starts walking over to the door. Just as she opens the door she looks back at them.

“Don’t stay up here too long, okay?” She smiles slightly as Kida waves cheerfully after her, before heading down the stairwell, closing the door behind her.

The two boys’ hands are still clasped and they both sit quietly for a few minutes staring at the surroundings. 

Kida finally speaks when Mikado’s face returns to a slightly more normal color.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if we could hold hands like this whenever we wanted, Mikado?”

The grip in the blonde boy’s hand shifts slightly before tightening again.

“… yeah. It would.” Mikado turns to look at Kida, smiling shyly.

Suddenly Kida flies off the bench, dragging Mikado with him. Using the momentum, Kida attempts to twirl Mikado, but it ends up more of an awkward turn. Kida is laughing boisterously anyway, undeterred. 

“It seems we’re in agreement then~! From now on we will hold hands whenever we feel like~!”

Kida flings his arms around the still startled Mikado’s waist and presses his forehead against the others’. He smirks as Mikado’s face again begins to burn red. 

“… and we could do this whenever we want,” He murmurs before capturing Mikado’s lips with his own. 

Mikado’s hands slowly make their way to the back of Kida’s jacket, clutching at the fabric lightly. The kiss is only a slight pressure of two closed mouths, but it’s warm and soft. Kida pulls away after a few moments, but keeps his forehead leaning slightly on Mikado’s. The smaller boy lets out a breath he had been holding before speaking nervously.

“Ki- … Masaomi,” Kida’s arms tighten slightly, “It’s not like… like I don’t want to do these sort of things with you,” Mikado looks away over to the chain linked fence, “B-but… aren’t you worried about what people will… think?”

The hands at Kida’s back clench and the blonde boy frowns. He finally lets go of Mikado’s waist to cup Mikado’s face in his hands, forcing the smaller boy to look back at him. 

Strangely, the serious look that had previously been on the blonde’s face has been replaced by that childish pout. 

“What’s tha- ACK!” Suddenly Kida’s hands start assaulting his poor face as the blonde boy rubs his cheeks furiously. Mikado brings his own hands up to his face to stop him, but Kida stops just before Mikado grabs his hands. 

“We shouldn’t worry about what other people think Mikado~! Who cares about them anyway?” His hands leave Mikado’s face to grab the other boy’s hands instead.

“I don’t want to have to worry about stuff like that anymore,” Kida swings their connected hands back and forth between them, “Aren’t you sick of it?”

Mikado watches their hands swinging between them, a calm look filtering over his face. He quietly responds.

“… So you don’t care what other people think about us?”

Swing. 

“Nope~!”

Swing.

“Well, I guess I won’t either then,” Mikado looks back up at him, that adorable shy smile spreading over his face again.

Kida’s own face grins back as he stops swinging their hands. He shuffles forward slightly, bring their faces close.

“So I can hold your hand whenever I want?”

He squeezes Mikado’s hands.

“Yeah.”

Kida let’s go of the smaller boy’s hands to set them on Mikado’s hips.

“And hug you whenever I want?”

Their foreheads rub together as Kida moves closer. Mikado’s hands move to rest on Kida’s hips.

“Of course…” 

Mikado whispers slightly as his eyes narrow slightly.

“And kiss you whenever I want?”

Kida murmurs against Mikado’s lips as they lightly brush together.

“Mm…”

*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGG*

They both jump at the offending sound of the warning bell, effectively ruining the mood. Kida mourns the loss as Mikado hurriedly leaves his arms to gather his things.

“Masaomi hurry up! We’re going to be late for class!”

Mikado has already put his bento box into his bag and quickly runs over to the chain link fence to grab Kida’s bag. The blonde remains where he is, cursing the terrible timing. Mikado roughly shoves the other boy’s bag into Kida’s arms.

“Come on, if we don’t go now we’ll seriously be late!” The frazzled boy quickly grabs Kida’s hand and tugs him in the direction of the door. As they make their way quickly down the stairwell, Kida loudly complains as Mikado all but drags him.

“And we were just getting to the good part toooo~”

They reach the bottom of the stairwell as Mikado sighs exasperatedly.

“Will you please move a little faster?!” He tugs insistently at Kida’s hand trying to coax the boy into moving at least in time with him. Kida however only sighs dramatically.

“I no longer have the energy to moveeee~ Depression has eaten away at my moral! HOW CAN I GO ON WHEN HAPPINESS WAS SUDDENLY SNATCHED AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!?” 

Mikado face starts heating up again as Kida’s declaration gathers stares from hurrying students. Sighing, the smaller boy rolls his eyes.

“There’s always later, Kida-kun.” He turns away to continue the journey down the hall, but Kida suddenly rips his hand from Mikado’s to cling to the smaller boy’s back.

Kida snakes his arms around Mikado, hugging him tightly. They’re getting a few more stares now, but most of them are more preoccupied with getting to their classes to look for long.

“I’m taking that as a promiseeee~!”

Taking Mikado’s hand once again, the roles are suddenly switched as Kida gleefully sprints down the hall Mikado flailing behind him.

He stops outside Mikado’s classroom before shoving the gasping boy into the room. Kida quickly scans the room, noting that nearly all the seats are filled. Hmmm time was running shorttt~

He looks to the back of the room to see if, Ah yes there he is, Seiji-sannn~

Kida turns to look at Mikado clutching at his chest gasping for air. Chuckling at the sight, Kida leans forward to lightly brush his lips against Mikado’s flushed cheek. The room slowly quiets. The blonde boy slowly pulls away before spinning on his heel to face the room. Most of the room is staring, most of them surprised looking. A few girls looked like they might start giggling. And there are a few… displeased looks. 

Overall, that reaction wasn’t too bad. Grinning, Kida turns to the back of the room again. Mika is now standing next to Seiji, both look a little surprised. 

“I just wanna say, Mikado and I are way cuter then you two could ever hope to be~!” Kida turns on his heel again to face Mikado, who now has his face buried in his hand. 

“I’ll see you after class Mi-ka-do~!” Kida practically skips out the door before pausing just outside it.

“Oh, and don’t forget your promiseee~” He throws a leery grin over his shoulder, which Mikado looks up to catch just in time.

The poor boy flushes at the look, and with that Kida finally makes his way to his own classroom. As he leaves, Kida hears the classroom erupt into laughter. Ah, he hopes that they don’t tease Mikado too much. Hmmm… well if anyone gives him too much trouble, he’ll just beat the shit out of them. 

*BRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG*

…

Damn it.


End file.
